To America
by recchinon
Summary: AU. A parody of Titanic. Shinichi Chiaki hates the sea and the ship and the stupid fiancee ; could a certain young pianist he met on board make his journey less boring?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: **To America**

Fandom: **Nodame Cantabile**

Rating: **T (15 +) (for language and mature theme)**

Pairing: **Nodame x Chiaki**

Genre: Humor/Romance/Parody

Summary: **AU. Parody of Titanic, of course NC version (Less tragedy, More humor :))** **It set in Tokyo, Meiji era, where Shinichi Chiaki, together with his mother and his fiancée, was on his way to America. Oh, how he hated this trip, he hated the ship, he hated the sea, he hated his father (yes that bastard that was the reason why they had to have this journey in the first place)… He was ready to jump into the sea when a sweet pianist saved him. Or… did she? (Crappy summary sorry)**

Warning: **AU. Crack (?). OOC. Beware of the languages, grammar, and typo!**

Disclaimer: Standard applied

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

**To America**

**1. We are so lucky…**

"…And this was also the biggest ship ever. Don't you think that we are so lucky Shinichi? Even for people from our class, it is not easy to get into this amazing ship. Oh, and do not worry, I know what do you think about ships, this one would never sink! Plus, we get the VVIP class tickets!"

The young man snorted, he heard the lady's with soft brown hair babbling halfheartedly. The handsome man looked outside the car's window with a boring look. _The ship that would never sink, what a bullshit. _He was not excited about this journey at all. The reason why he agreed to go was because he, despite the popular belief, had heart. He could not let his mother go all the way to America alone. Not in this condition.

He swallowed bitterly. His mother had just gotten divorced with his damn father after witnessed the scene where the man he had been married for over twenty years screwed their maid in their bed room. The young man made a disgusting look, he did not understand why that man cheated on his mother. That maid was not prettier than his mother. She had a big mole on her nose, for God sake!

His mother needed a vacation and he would not let her went unaccompanied.

He sighed.

Why could not they just go somewhere closer like… China?

Or even better, Kyoto.

He did not really fond for the idea of leaving the main island—well, leaving Japan in this case. He was never like sea and boats. And ship. No matter how people assured him that this ship would never sink. It was not about it.

"Oh by the way, Shinichi," the lady opened her beautiful fan and flapped it elegantly in front of her face, "Saiko-chan would join us."

"She… What?!"

He turned around quickly, almost snapped his neck in the process, to face his mother with wide eyes.

"Saiko said that she would bring his cousin with her too, Kiyora-chan I believe, and Kuroki-kun. You have met them, haven't you? Kuroki-kun Is from the same University like you…" The pretty lady's smile was hidden behind her fan but somehow Shinichi could imagine the woman was smiling slyly right now.

There were so many people who joined this trip. If only he knew this he would not agree to go.

Shinichi sighed tiredly. The raven haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not right.

If he had another reason to go was to avoid Saiko Tagaya. If only he knew she would go too…

Saiko Tagaya was his fiancée for four years now. They were supposed to get married after he finished his study, next year. Saiko was pretty and smart, oh he liked her. He really liked her. He just did not think that marry her would be good though. He liked her but not like that. It was just a light feeling, it was not love. It might be surprising but Shinichi Chiaki still believed that a marriage without love would be not good.

This journey would take about 2 months[1] And that means he would stuck in the middle of nowhere for months with the girl he did not want to be with the most. It was more than bad luck. He was doomed. D-o-o-m.

The handsome young man let out another sigh.

Unbeknown to the son, the beautiful mother smiled and closed her fan. The lady knew her only son very well. She could guess what was in his mind right now, but she decided not to say anything. She looked out the window on her side with her dark brown eyes. Outside the window, she could see the harbor already.

_Soon, _she thought, _soon…_

Soon she would leave Tokyo and that ungrateful husband of hers. Oh how she could smell the freedom in the air already.

"I have a feeling," the mother chuckled prettily, "That this trip would bring us some good luck."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. He loved his mother so much but most of the time he just could not understand her.

"Well," She murmured with an annoyed face, "I hope so…"

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

"And we win, AGAIN!"

"W-what?"

The blonde man slammed his cards on the table, shouting 'Straight flush' and jumped out of his wooden chair. A very wide grin was plastered on his face. The guys, who sat on the other sides of the square wooden table, were pale. The girl who sat who sat in front of the blond giggled as she put her cards on the table casually.

"Royal flush."

Oh yeah, talk about luck!

"Y-you must be cheating!" accused one of the losing man, his finger was pointing to the tall blond, who was standing with hand crossed in front of his muscular chest. His partner, a short man with mustache nodded, though he did not dare to look at the tall blonde.

The blonde lifted his brow, he smirked, these guys were amusing him, "Am I?" He looked at the pointing man with such an intimidating look, the man stuttered. Physically he would not win against this blonde, "Can-you-prove-it?"

The girl with auburn hair chuckled. She shook her head while collecting all the money and some other stuff that were scattered all over the table. She knew those poor men just wasting their time. They had no chance. First of all, they were in Uraken, all people in this harbor knew this famous bar was owned by the blonde man's father. If they were sane they would not start a fight with him there. Well, if they were sane they would not start a fight with him anywhere! Everyone in that area knew not to mess with Ryutarou Mine.

"L-let's play again!"

Ryutarou Mine rolled his light brown eyes. This was stupid. These men just did not know when they had to quit.

"You have nothing left to put on the stake." He smirked boyishly as he rubbed his nose with one hand while the other hand rest on his waist, "Why don't you just quit and order something to eat? The foods are on the house."

The girl with auburn hair grinned childishly. She winked obviously to Ryutarou. The man laughed, he knew what she meant immediately.

"Oh well, and you may request a song, Nodame would play it for you." Ryutarou added, "To cheer you up again. Aren't we so nice?"

The girl rubbed her palms excitedly.

If those men were smart enough they would do as they told. But no, they were not that smart.

"We… we still have this!" the man, now his face was crimson for many reason, pulled out a pairs of ticket from his pocket.

"O-oi!!" his friend stammered.

"These," he looked into Ryutarou's eyes with such a great determination. "are the Titan's tickets! T-third class!"

"O-oi…" his friend was trying to stop him.

"B-but!" he started again, God was this man determined, "If we won…" he took a deep breath, "You have to give us back all of our belongings!"

Ryutarou and Nodame looked at each other and grinned.

They knew the chance for them to win the game.

It was their lucky day after all.

"Fine, just don't cry when you lose."

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

TBC.

[1] idk how long does it take from Japan to US by ship. But for the sake of the story let's agree that it would take 2 months, ok!

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

And you all scream: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? MOVE YOUR BUTT AND UPDATE SEVEN YEARS AND EVER AFTER!"

Recchinon *drop smoke bomb*

-thank you so much for reading this crap-

OUT

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: **To America**

Fandom: **Nodame Cantabile**

Rating: **T (15 +) (for language and mature theme)**

Pairing: **Nodame x Chiaki**

Genre: Humor/Romance/Parody

Summary: **AU. Parody of Titanic, of course NC version (Less tragedy, More humor :))** **It set in Tokyo, Meiji era, where Shinichi Chiaki, together with his mother and his fiancée, was on his way to America. Oh, how he hated this trip, he hated the ship, he hated the sea, he hated his father (yes that bastard that was the reason why they had to have this journey in the first place)… He was ready to jump into the sea when a sweet pianist saved him. Or… did she? (Crappy summary sorry)**

Warning: **AU. Crack (?). OOC. Beware of the languages, grammars, and typos!**

Disclaimer: Standard applied

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

**To America**

**2. "I don't know where is America, but let's go!"  
**

The young blond man rolled his eyes as his father gave him one _last_ hug. He had given him five 'last hug's so far. He loved his father but sometime his old man was just too embarrassing. He was twenty for God sake, and he was not going to go forever. It was just like a vacation! His father acted like he would leave him forever. He wanted to shove the older man away but apparently he did not have heart to do so. After all, he loved his father just as much.

He looked at the younger girl with a pleading look. He mouthed 'Help me' to her and thanks God she got what he meant.

The girl with auburn hair tugged on the oldest man's sleeve, "Uncle, I think you hug Ryu too tight, he can't breathe!"

The old man turned and hugged the girl too.

"Gyaboo!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Little Megumi!" the man began to cry even harder, "Please take care of yourself! You two!"

Ryu sighed. He took his belongings which were scattered all over the floor, "Let Nodame go, Dad..." he looked at the old pocket watch he got from winning the card game earlier, "We don't have time, we need to board the ship now."

The auburn haired girl patted the older man's shoulder and smile ear to ear, "Don't worry uncle, Nodame will take care of your son!"

It made the man burst into tears once again, he hugged the girl tighter this time, "I know that you'd be a great daughter in law, little Megumi!"

Nodame just rubbed the man's back to make him stop crying while his son tapped his foot impatiently to the wooden floor. He rolled his eyes at his father's antic. "Dad, me and Nodame aren't dating!" He explained truthfully but he knew his father wouldn't drop the subject off so he quickly added, "And we need to get onto the ship now!"

He grabbed her wrist with his unoccupied hand and pulled her out of the infamous Uraken, leaving the crying old man who was still crying out their name dramatically.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Asked the girl as they ran to the spot where the gigantic ship had wait them, "Won't they leave us?"

Ryutarou still took her hand, ran without looking at the girl, "Nah if they left us it's all my father's fault!"

"Ok, we must run then!"

"Huh? Aren't we running now?"

"No, Nodame means," she grabbed his hand, "_run._"

"WHOAAAAAAAA!"

Nodame ran with such an inhuman speed while dragging the poor blond guy, almost hit a rich man with expensive coat in the process.

"Sorry Sir!" Ryutarou managed to shout at the frowning young rich man as the girl dragged him to the gigantic ship.

"What the fu-." The young man with dark rather messy hair frowned at the two person. He growled, "Are they passengers too?"

"Now... Now... Don't be so grumpy Shinichi..." The elegant lady who stood next to him giggled at her son's frowning face, "Everybody has their right to be on the ship as longs as they have the ticket." She flapped her silk fan open and continued watching people lifting their car onto the ship, "You do not have to worry, though, my Son... Judge from their appearance, they won't be on the same deck with us."

The young man called Shinichi sighed.

This journey would be something...

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

TBC.

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-

-thank you so much for reading this crap, I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update :D But dont worry you can put your hope high now since I decided to update ALL of my Nodame fics this month, so Review?-

OUT

-:-:-:-+-:-:-:-


End file.
